


Welcome to the Black(mail) Parade

by vampiric



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School AU, Public Transportation, a bit of cursing, fluff i guess????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/pseuds/vampiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank fall asleep on a train. Ray and Bob think it's pretty hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Black(mail) Parade

Frank, Gerard, Bob, and Ray were all together one night. The senior class at their school had been on a field trip to New York to visit colleges, so the four (along with the rest of their classmates) had to take the train home. It normally wouldn't have been a very big deal, but it was 9:33 PM and they had spent since 8:00 in the morning having information and stress shoved into their minds by people who assumed they knew everything because they were all more than twice as old as the students.

When the class was boarding the train, Frank was seeing how much further he could spit than Bob, so the two along with Gerard and Ray were last getting on.

After Bob and Ray sat down next to each other, there was only one seat left, which was directly across from them. Frank and Gerard both shot each other horrified looks before the shorter one spoke up.

"You can sit down, I'll stand." Frank announced.

"Nah, man. Remember what happened earlier when that one kid tried to stand? Ms. Shaw got so mad at him.." Gerard replied and Frank just shrugged.

"It's fine, they won't notice me."

"If you say so..." Gerard took the available seat and Frank stood in front of him.

 

It had been about 5 minutes after the train took off when the teacher caught sight of Frank.

"Excuse me, young man," She started, a stern glare on her face. "You're going to have to find somewhere to sit. It isn't safe to stand while the train is in motion, especially since this one doesn't have anything for you to hold onto."

Frank sighed and looked to Gerard, who didn't quite know what to do. Frank cleared his throat. "Do you think I could share the seat with you?" He asked in a hushed voice so that Bob and Ray wouldn't question him.

"Uh... You can try, I guess? There might not be a lot of space." Gerard answered, scooting over as much as he could to make room for the other kid.

Frank sat down slowly and wiggled in the seat for a moment. The two sat there quietly for a few minutes before Frank hissed. "This isn't gonna work." He stated in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Yeah.." Gerard's voice was quiet. "What should we do?"

"I don't fucking know, you tell me."

"Um... Well, you could sit on my lap?"

Frank hesitated, reviewing the nonexistent alternatives to this and nodded his head finally. "Alright." He stood up briefly and once Gerard had centered himself on the seat again, he sat down on his lap.

"Am I comfortable?" Gerard asked worriedly.

"You're better than the seat." Frank laughed and turned his head to face the other.

"Hey, wait a minute... Ray, check this out." Bob said obnoxiously. "We've got ourselves a couple of lovebirds over here!"

Ray looked over and laughed. "That's pretty heartwarming." He and Bob continued to throw stupid insults at the others, but Frank and Gerard genuinely weren't hurt at all.

"Oh no, my poor heart!" Frank flung a hand dramatically over his forehead, leaning his body to the side slightly and grinning at Gerard.

"Yeah, it hurts so much!" Gerard laughed. "Do those even count as jokes or are you guys just _trying_ not to be funny?"

"Whatever. At least me and Ray aren't women like you two." Bob smirked.

"Dude," Gerard started. "Women aren't even bad."

"Yeah, I'd rather be a girl 'cause they smell hella good." Frank agreed. "Unlike _some_ people." He raised his eyebrows at Bob, who flipped him off.

  
\-----

  
It was 10:16 when Frank and Gerard started to doze off. Neither of them ever really got sufficient amounts of sleep, but the night before they'd been on the phone for hours on end, preventing them from getting any sleep at all. They were both horribly exhausted throughout the entire day, but this was one of the only chances they'd gotten to rest.

Ray and Bob had somehow managed to get their required 10 hours of sleep nearly every night, so they weren't tired at all during the day. This usually didn't matter, but when Frank and Gerard were asleep in their presences, they took it as an opportunity to wreak havoc in any way possible.

Frank and Gerard tried their very hardest to stay awake by talking about anything that came to mind, but their efforts were unsuccessful. They both ended up falling asleep cuddled up on the train seat.

"Bob," Ray smacked the other kid on the arm to get his attention and pointed to the two boys sleeping across from them. "Look at that."

Bob snickered and began taking his phone out of his pocket. "I _have_ to get footage of this."

"Why?" Ray asked.

"So I can use it to blackmail them later, dipshit." He opened the camera on his phone and pressed the 'record' button, pointing it toward the seat across from him.  
Ray grinned and took out his phone as well. He snapped several pictures of the two and even got out of his seat to get a few close-ups of their faces while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Would you look at that?" Bob turned the phone toward himself and laughed. "This shit is comedy gold!" He made the camera face the others once again.

Bob quickly pointed the camera beside him when he heard Ray state in a dreamy voice: "Nature is beautiful." The curly-haired one wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye. Bob laughed again, and he turned the phone to Frank and Gerard one last time.

"Frank Shitface Iero and Gerard Dickhole Way, everyone!" Bob cackled and stopped recording the two after he made the finishing statement.

"Holy shit, this is gonna make some _amazing_ blackmail material." Ray declared when he and Bob were watching the video they'd recorded moments before. "Get ready to be internet sensations, Bryar."

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a prompt i found on the 'imagine your otp' tumblr


End file.
